jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Das Buch der Jedi
Das Buch der Jedi ist ein vom Jedi-Orden gebrauchtes Buch, welches verwendet wurde, um jungen Jedi Wissen zu vermitteln. Um die Jünglinge, Padawane und Ritter zu lehren wurde es von einer Gruppe hoher Jedi-Meister und Experten in verschiedenen Bereichen des Ordens verfasst. Weitergegeben von Meister zu Schüler ging Das Buch der Jedi durch viele Hände und überdauerten so Generationen von Jedi. Als das Galaktische Imperium unter Darth Sidious schließlich den Jedi-Orden zerschlug, wurden die im Besitz der Jedi befindlichen Bücher allesamt vernichtet - einzig ein Exemplar überdauerte die Zeit im Besitz des Sith-Lords Sidious persönlich und ging nach dessen Sturz in die Hände Luke Skywalkers und dem Neuen Jedi-Orden über. Um die Nutzung des Buches von vielen Generationen der Jedi zu unterstreichen, sind den Ausgaben von Das Buch der Jedi auf vielen Seiten Notizen der Leser beigefügt, wo sie Ergänzungen, eigene Erfahrungen und Notizen, Fragen oder Kommentare zu den alten Jedi-Texten formulieren. Teilweise werden auch Textstellen von den Vorbesitzern des Buches unterstrichen. Inhalt Teil I: Grundlagen des Jedi-Ordens * Der Jedi-Kodex * Die Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens * Die Prophezeiung des Auserwählten Teil II: Jedi-Anwärter * Mitglied eines Clans * Kleidung und Betragen * Die drei Säulen der Jedi ** Die erste Säule: die Macht ** Die zweite Säule: Wissen ** Die dritte Säule: Disziplin * Die Anwärter-Prüfungen Teil III: Padawan * Der Weg zum Schüler * Padawan-Gewand und Verhaltensregeln * Der Rat der Neuordnung * Lichtschwerter:Bau und Einsatz * Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten * Feldausrüstung und Verantwortung * Kultur und Politik in der Republik * Studium auf Praxeum-Schiffen * Die Jedi-Prüfungen * Der Ritterschlag Teil IV: Jedi-Ritter * Aufgaben und Pflichten eines Ritters * Jedi-Hüter * Jedi-Gesandter * Jedi-Wächter * Wandelungsfähigkeiten * Fortgeschrittene Lichtschwerttechniken * Gewinnen neuer Mitglieder * Die Geschichte der Sith * Gefahren für die Lehren der Jedi * Annahme eines Padawan-Schülers * Der Weg zum Meister und Großmeister * Den Tod überwinden Teil I: Grundlagen des Jedi-Ordens Der Jedi-Kodex (von Fae Coven) Zunächst wurden die fünf Kernsätze des Jedi-Kodex genau beschrieben. # Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden. '' Dies ist eine Bekräftigung, dass ein Jedi besonnen und mit dem Blick auf die Vereinigende Macht handelt. Zudem soll dieser Satz bei jeder Meditation und beim Umgang mit anderen angewandt werden. # ''Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen. Dies warnt davor, dass Unwissenheit zu Angst führt und dies ist ein Weg zu Dunklen Seite der Macht ist. Deswegen soll ein Jedi sein Wissen im Jedi-Archiv erweitern. # Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit. Dieser Satz ist eine Abwandlung des ersten Satzes, jedoch wird betont: Die Mission steht über dem persönlichen Interesse! # Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie. Nichts geschieht zufällig! Jeder Jedi hat ein Gespür für den Willen der Galaxis und dem großen Ganzen. # Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht. Ein Jedi soll das Ende seines Daseins nicht zu sehr betrauern , da er ein Teil einer viel Größeren Energie ist, die alle Vorstellungen übersteigt. Die Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens (von Restelly Quist) Der Ursprung der Jedi lag in Tython, wo die Seher ihre Quelle der Weisheit in dem Energiefeld Ashla sahen. Auch dort verfielen einige der dunklen Seite und es entstanden Kämpfe zwischen Licht und Dunkel. Zunächst kämpfte man mit Schwertern aus Metall, die aber wenig später durch die ersten Lichtschwerter ersetzt wurden. Von Tython aus begaben sich die ersten Jedi zum Planeten Ossus, der nahe dem Hutten Raum lag. Nachdem dieser in den Großen Sith-Kriegen durch die Cron-Supernova zerstört wurde, brachte man die übrigen Jedi-Schätze nach Coruscant. Doch auch dort blieb der Jedi-Tempel nicht verschont, er wurde auch von den Sith verwüstet. Im Jedi-Orden gab es wie in einer Regierung eine feste Hierarchie. Die älteren Jedi besaßen mehr Erfahrung, die dadurch respektiert werden sollte. Die jüngsten Mitglieder waren die Anwärter. Sie wurden im Tempel von Jedi und den Quellen des Archivs unterrichtet. Hatte ein Anwärter ein Alter von 12 bis 14 Jahre erreicht, wurde er von einem Jedi-Ritter oder Meister als Padawan genommen und auf Missionen außerhalb des Tempels unterwiesen. Sollte ein Padawan seine Prüfungen bestehen, so wurde er zu einem Jedi-Ritter und konnte sich selbst einem Schüler widmen oder alleine für den Jedi-Orden die Galaxie bereisen. Ein Jedi-Meister wurde man, wenn man entweder einen Padawan erfolgreich aus bilden oder ein tiefes Verständnis der Macht und des Orden beweisen konnte. In selten Fällen wurde der Titel Großmeister vergeben. Der Jedi-Orden bestand aus vier Räten, dem Rat des Ersten Wissens, der der Bewacher des Archivs war , dem Rat der Schlichtung, der für Diplomatie und Konflikte zuständig war, dem Rat der Neuordnung, der sich um die Anwärter und Padawane kümmerte, die ihre Prüfungen nicht bestanden hatten und dem Hohen Rat, der die höchste Instanz bildete. Die 4 Ecktürme des Tempels standen für die einzelnen Räte und waren alle gleich hoch. Der höchste Turm war der 5. Turm, der Turm der Ruhe. Die Prophezeiung des Auserwählten Das Kapitel über die Prophezeiung war bereits unkenntlich gemacht, als Luke es in seinen Besitz bekam. Luke vermutet, dass es das Werk des Imperators war, der das Buch vor ihm besessen hatte. Teil II: Jedi-Anwärter Mitglied eines Clans (von Fae Coven) Als Jedi-Anwärter wurde man meist ab dem dritten Lebensjahr einem Clan zugewiesen, der eine Familie für die einzelnen Jünglinge sein sollte. Man verbrachte die Zeit bis zur Ernennung zum Padawan mit seinem Clan. Dort entstanden Bande, die sehr weit reichten. * Bären-Clan: ''Im Bären-Clan waren die mutigsten Anwärter vertreten. Sie kannten keine Furcht, egal wie mächtig der Feind war. * ''Drachen-Clan: ''Die Anwärter im Drachen-Clan waren beharrlich. Man konnte sie schwer von etwas abbringen, dass sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten. * ''Katarn-Clan: ''Die Mitglieder des Katarn-Clans waren verstohlen und legten die Macht wie einen Schleier um sich. * ''Bergruufta-Clan: ''Die Jünglinge aus diesem Clan waren treue Seelen. Ihr Herz führte sie durch jede Dunkelheit. * ''Sauser-Clan: ''In diesem Clan waren die Mitglieder flink und deshalb ihren Gegner viele Schritte voraus. * Heliost-Clan: Dem Heliost-Clan war große Einsicht geschenkt, wodurch sie mit Fleiß viele Geheimnisse aufdecken konnten. Kleidung und Betragen (von Morrit Ch'gally) Jünglinge benötigten keine Anweisung, welche Kleidung sie zu tragen hatten. Sie trugen eine ähnliche Jedi-Robe wie Padawane, Ritter oder Meister, nur ein Mantel fehlte. Anwärter, die keine Kleidung benötigten, konnten eine Schärpe tragen. Zusätzlich war jeder Schüler verpflichtet seine Kleidung zu pflegen, da es ein Zeichen der Wertschätzung des Lebens der Jedi war. Die drei Säulen der Jedi Macht, Wissen und Disziplin bilden gemeinsam die drei Säulen. Sie verdeutlichen die noch einmal die Lehrsätze des Jedi-Kodex. Die erste Säule: Macht (von Sabla-Mandibu) Die Macht unterteilt sich zunächst in zwei Arten, in die Lebendige und die Vereinigende Macht. Die Lebendige Macht ist die Lebensenergie, die einen Jedi durchdringt und ihm greifbare Fähigkeiten wie geschärfte Sinne oder das Bewegen von Gegenständen verleiht. Dagegen ist die Vereinigende Macht eine kosmische Kraft, die Galaxien und Zeit und Raum umfasst. Sie ist verantwortlich, dass ein Jedi in die Zukunft blicken oder den Tod überwinden kann. Jedoch gibt es auch eine Dunkle Seite der Macht, vor der sich ein Jedi hüten musste. Starke Gefühle wie Angst, Wut und Hass waren ein Weg zu ihr und waren deshalb verboten. Sabla-Mandibu nennt 3 Beherrschungsfähigkeiten, die helfen sollten starke Gefühle zu verhindern und mit sich selbst in Einklang zu kommen. * Tutaminis ermöglicht eine Ablenkung oder Zerstreuung von schädlicher Strahlung durch positive Machtenergie.'' * Curato Salva ist eine Fähigkeit zu Selbstheilung. Durch sie ist es möglich Gift zu neutralisieren, Drogen aus dem Blut zu spülen oder Verletzungen zu heilen. * Altus Sopor ist eine auf sich selbst gerichtete Fähigkeit, die einen Jedi durch Konzentration mit der Macht verschmelzen lassen. Die zweite Säule: Wissen (von Restelly Quist, Crix Sunburris und Bowspritz) Da Wissen für einen Jedi eine große Rolle spielte, werden im Buch drei wichtige Wissensbereiche aufgezählt und genauer erklärt. Man bekommt zuerst einen Einblick in die Quellen des Jedi-Tempels, die gerade von Anwärtern intensiv genutzt werden sollten. Wenn man Fragen hatte, fand man in den Archiven oder den Holocron-Kammern fast immer eine Antwort. Die Quellen im Archiv waren sortiert nach Geschichte und Philosophie des Jedi-Ordens, Naturwissenschaften, Geographie, politischer Aufbau der Galaxis und Natur und Vielfalt der Arten. Es gibt so viele Informationen, die man unmöglich alle lernen kann. Aber dennoch sollte ein Jedi seinen Geist nicht geringer schätzen als seinen Körper! Darauf folgten Informationen über die Galaxis, Sterne und Planeten. Er nennt die verschiedenen Bereiche der Galaxis und beschreibt diese. Coruscant war die Hauptstadt der alten Republik und gehört zu den Kernwelten etwas oberhalb des Tiefkerns. Danach folgen die Kolonien und der Innere Rand, die noch als zivilisiert gezählt wurden. Weiter draußen sind die Expansionsregion, der landwirtschaftliche Mittlere Rand und der gesetzlose Äußeren Rand. Ganz am Rande er Galaxis befinden sich der Wilde Raum und die Unbekannten Regionen, die nicht mit Hyperraum durchflogen werden können. Und zuletzt wurde man in der Tierwelt unterrichtet. In den Eiskristallen auf Mygeeto leben Pertorqus candus, Weisswürmer, die Wärme des Planetenkern absorbieren und diese in Nahrungsenergie umwandeln. Der Indictidils lebt auf Troiken und ist ein stacheliges Insekt, das sich einrollt und seine Beute aufspießt, indem es durchs Unterholz wirbelt. Auf dem Planeten Jodaka lebt der Jodakanische Nadelkrebs, der einen Giftstachel wie einen Pfeil werfen kann. Ein Beispiel für eine spezienübergreifende Kooperation sind die O'cerrys, die auf Alchenaut leben. Sie ähneln einem handgroßen Fellknäuel, das Pflanzenfresser vor Raubtieren warnt. Er zählt noch weitere Wesen auf wie Exogorthen, Neebray-Mantas oder Fraktaligel von Protogeyser. Die dritte Säule: Disziplin (von Skarch Vaunk) Es wird sehr deutlich betont, dass die dritte Säule Disziplin heißt und nicht Kampf. Wenn man nicht die ersten beiden Säulen gemeistert hatte, konnte man nicht weiter hierher vordringen. Man muss seinen Körper unter Kontrolle haben, um ein Lichtschwert zu führen. Deshalb bekamen Anwärter nur Trainings-Lichtschwerter, damit sich niemand schwerwiegend verletzen konnte. Jeder Jüngling sollte mindestens fünfmal am Tag meditieren um seinen Körper und Verstand mit dem Willen der Macht in Einklang zu bringen. Es gibt viele nützliche Arten von Meditation, die ein Jedi nutzen kann. Die leere Meditation befreit von schlechten Gefühlen und löst Bindungen. Die Bewegungsmeditation ist ein Wachzustand, der die Konzentration steigert. Die Aufstiegsmeditation erhöht die Verbindung zur Macht so, dass man dadurch sogar schweben kann. Zusätzlich sind durch sie Visionen der Vereinigenden Macht möglich. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil der dritten Säule ist das Führen eines Lichtschwerts. Deshalb bekommt man auch eine Einführung in den Aufbau eines Lichtschwerts und in die erste Form des Lichtschwertkampfes. Anwärter bekammen zunächst nur Übungsschwerter, dessen Klinge nicht schneiden konnte, sondern nur brannte. Sie bestanden aus einem Griff und einem Aktivierungsknopf. Die Klingen- und Grifflänge war von jeweiligen Benutzer abhängig und konnten geändert werden. Im Inneren des Griffs befanden sich ein Kristall, eine Linse, eine Emittermatrix und eine Energiezelle. Jeder Jüngling lernte den sicheren zweihändigen Standardgriff. Ein Anwärter wird sich zuerst auf Form I, dem Shii-Cho, widmen. Sie ist auch bekannt als Entschlossenheitsstil oder als Weg des Sarlacc. In ihr sind die Grundlagen von Angriff und Parade enthalten, auf die die anderen Kampfformen aufbauen. Im Unterricht erlernte man immer schnellere Geschwindigkeiten im Kampf und beendete seine Duelle mit dem Entwaffnungsschlag Shiim. Neben diesen Fertigkeiten übten Anwärter auch das Abwehren von Blasterschüssen. Bevor ein Jedi zum Lichtschwert greift, sollte er aber vorher versuchen eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Die Anwärter-Prüfungen (von Fae Coven) Da ohne Wachstum nur der Tod bleibe, mussten die Anwärter ihre Prüfungen bestehen, um zu einem Padawan aufzusteigen. Es gab drei Kriterien, die geprüft wurden: * Man musste den Jedi-Kodex kennen und verstehen. * Man musste Selbstdisziplin durch Meditation und Lichtschwertkampf zeigen. * Man musste beweisen, dass die Macht durch einen hindurchfloss und dieser Fluss nicht behindert wurde. Einige würden ihre Prüfungen bestehen, aber nicht alle! Die die gescheitert waren, konnten in den Agrikultur- oder den Bildungs-Korps der Republik und den Jedi weiter dienen. Aber keiner der beiden Wege war vorherbestimmt, der Rat konnte auch entscheiden, dass ein Anwärter den Tempel verlassen muss. Teil III: Jedi-Padawan Der Weg zum Schüler (von Fae Coven) Beim Erreichen des richtigen Alters und dem Bestehen der Anwärter-Prüfung konnte man von einem Jedi-Ritter oder einem Meister zum Padawan gewählt werden. Eine gute Möglichkeit sich zu präsentieren war der Lichtschwert-Wettkampf für Padawane, in denen man seine Fähigkeiten den Meistern und Rittern zeigen konnte. Dies war aber nicht der einzige Weg zu einem Meister zu finden, manche Jedis erkundeten sich nach vielversprechenden Anwärtern und bildeten dann diese aus. Hatten sich dann Meister und Schüler gefunden, so änderte sich das Leben für den Padawan schlagartig. Man lebte nicht mehr im Tempel, sondern erledigte mit seinem Meister Missionen. Jedoch war ein Padawan nicht allein, sein Meister unterstützte und lehrte ihn in den Wegen der Macht. Gemeinsam waren sie nahezu unschlagbar. Padawan-Gewand und Verhaltensregeln (von Morrit Ch'gally) Das Erkennungszeichen eines Padawans war ein gepflochtener Zopf hinter dem rechten Ohr, während der Rest der Haare kurz gehalten waren. Spezies, die keine Haare hatten trugen stattdessen einen Zopf aus Perlenketten oder Stoffbänder am Handgelenk, Ohr oder Hals. Ein weiteres Zeichen war die Kleidung. Von nun an besaß ein Padawan auch einen Kapuzenmantel um besser für Reisen vorbereitet zu sein. Zudem trug man ab sofort einen Gürtel mit Nahrungskapseln, Komlinks und missionspezifischen Geräten vom Quatiermeister aus dem Tempel. Ein Padawan musste stehts qualifiziert und ruhig agieren, da sein Verhalten auf seinen Meister und den gesamten Orden zurückzuführen war. Der Rat der Neuordnung (von Gal-Stod Slagistrough) Nicht alle Jedi waren Lichtschwertkämpfer oder Sternenjägerpiloten. Eine ehrenhafte Alternative dafür war das Jedi-Hilfskorps. Das Hilfskorps unterteilt sich in vier verschiedene Gruppen: dem Agrikulturkorps, dem Medizinischen Korps, dem Bildungskorps und dem Erkundungskorps. * Das Agrikulturkorps: Es war die größte Abteilung im Hilfskorps und versuchte mit Hilfe der Macht, alles Grüne wachsen zu lassen. Sie förderten das Wachstum von Leben, indem sie die Nahrungsproduktion der Republik erweiterte. * Das Medizinische Korps: Dieses Korps hatte seinen Sitz im Jedi-Tempel und benutzten die Macht, um Heilprozesse von Verletzungen und das Wachstum von Zellen zu fördern. Der wichtigste Schatz des Korps sind die Heilenden Kristalle des Feuers, die Patienten vor dem Tod bewahren konnten. * Das Bildungskorps: Sein Aufgabe war meist das Katalogisieren und Übersetzen von Informationen aus Holocrons. Sein Arbeit war von sehr großem Nutzen für den gesamten Jedi-Orden, da es durch Erlangen von Informationen das Jedi-Archiv erweiterte. * Das Erkundungskorps: Seine Mitglieder sind in der kompletten Galaxis verteilt und man findet sie selten im Jedi-Tempel. Jeder Erkunder hatte die Aufgabe, neue Planeten, Spezies, Artefakte oder Handelsrouten zu entdecken und dabei Unterdrückte zu unterstützen. Einige Meister hatten sich sogar darauf spezialisiert, mit der Macht das Chaos des Hyperraums zu entwirren. Lichtschwerter: Bau und Einsatz (von Skarch Vaunk) Die Bestandteile eines Lichtschwertes sind Griff, Emittermatrix, Linsen, Energiezelle und Kyberkristall. Für gewöhnlich stellte ein Padawan seine erste Waffe in der Kristallhöhle von Ilum her, wo er seinen persönlichen Kristall durch Meditation finden sollte. Dabei war diese Matrix hilfreich: Der Kristall ist das Herz der Klinge. Das Herz ist der Kristall eines Jedi. Der Jedi ist der Kristall der Macht. Die Macht ist die Klinge des Herzens. Alles ist miteinander verflochten: Der Kristall, die Klinge und der Jedi. Ihr seid eins. Zum Schluss mussten die Teile des Lichtschwert auf molekularer Ebene durch die Macht vereint werden. Wenn dabei etwas schiefging, konnte das Schwert explodieren. Bei der Gestaltung seines Lichtschwertes hatte ein Jedi neben einem gewöhnlichem Lichtschwert mehrere weitere Möglichkeiten: * Lichtschwert mit gebogenem Griff: Diese Schwerter waren bei Jedi, die sich auf Form II spezialisiert hatten, sehr verbreitet. Der Krümmungswinkel des Griffes überschreitet die 30° kaum. * Shoto: Es ist eine Kleinwaffe, die meist als Zweitwaffe benutzt wurde, aber auch kleine Jedi nutzen sie als Erstwaffe. Yoda und Yaddle beispielsweise nutzten ein Shoto. * Lichtstock: Es ist das komplette Gegenteil eines Shotos. Es hat einen wuchtigen Griff und eine starke Klinge und wurde deshalb oft von großen Anwendern gebaut. * Dualphasen-Lichtschwert: In ihm waren Fokussierkontrollen enthalten, wodurch man zwischen zwei Kristallen wechseln konnte. Dadurch konnte sich die Länge der Klinge plötzlich verdoppeln, was Vor- und Nachteile hat. * Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert: Diese Waffe besteht - wie der Name schon sagt - aus zwei Klingen und erfordert deshalb Geschick und jahrelanges Training. * Lichtlanze: Sie ähnelt in der Verwendung dem Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert, besitzt aber einen langen und widerstandsfähigen Metallschaft und nur eine ziemlich kurze Klinge an einer Seite. * Lichtpeitsche: Anders als die anderen Waffen hat sie keine feste Klinge, sondern bewegliche Energiestränge. Ihre Verwendung ähnelt der einer gewöhnlichen Peitsche. Lichtschwert sind zwar mächtige Waffen, dennoch sind sie nicht unbesiegbar und es gibt Möglichkeiten sie abzuwehren: * Cortosis: Dieser Erz kann auf Planeten wie Duros oder Apatros abgebaut werden. Rüstungen aus diesem Stoff können die Klinge abwehren oder sogar einen Kurzschluss erzeugen, jedoch hält es keinen kräftigen Hieb aus da das Material sehr spröde ist. * Ultrachrom: Eine Schwertklinge wird an der Oberfläche des Materials zerstreut. Dabei schmilzt zwar die Oberfläche, aber man ist vor Durchschlägen geschützt. * Neuranium und Phrik: Auch diese Metalle konnten einem Lichtschwertangriff trotzen, wobei Neuranium nach einiger Zeit und Kraft mürbe wird. * Mandalorianisches Eisen: Diese Eisen, auch Beskar genannt, ist effektivste Abwehrmittel gegen Lichtschwerter. Es bekommt kaum Kratzer ab, weswegen es für einen Jedi besser ist, auf Schwachstellen wie Hals oder Gelenke zu zielen. * Knochen/ Panzer: Einige Tiere besitzen einen natürlichen Schutz gegen Lichtschwerter. Aus diesen Knochen oder Panzerteilen konnte man effiziente und widerstandsfähige Waffen herstellen. Als Anwärter erlernte ein Jedi die erste Kampfform. Aber das ist nur eine von vielen, auf die man sich spezialisieren konnte. Padawane hatten eine große Anzahl an zu erlernenden Formen: * Form II (Makashi): Er ist der bevorzugte Stil für Lichtschwertduelle und die eleganteste der sechs traditionellen Formen. Er besteht aus präzisen Schlägen,ausgefeilter Beinarbeit und wird einhändig ausgeführt. * Form III (Soresu): Diese Form ist der stärkste nach innen gerichtete Stil und erfordert deshalb viel Meditation. Sie ist sehr defensiv und sowohl zur Verteidigung gegen andere Hieb- und Schlagwaffen geeignet als auch zur Abwehr von Blasterschüssen. * Form IV (Ataru): Er ist ein sehr offensiver und akrobatischer Stil, der sich für Jedi eignet, die Tempo und Ausdauer mit Hilfe der Macht steigern können. Diese Form wirkt am besten gegen Einzelgegner, bei mehreren ist wenigstens eine Scheinverteidigung notwendig. * Form V (Shien/Djem So): Er ist der anstrengendste der sechs Kampfstile und erfordert viel Kraft. Mit ihr lassen sich Blasterschüsse nicht nur abwehren, sondern auch wieder zurücklenken. Zudem ist diese Form auch stark auf Kämpfe gegen Lichtschwerter ausgerichtet. * Form VI (Niman): Er ist der ausgeglichenste Stil und wird auch als „Diplomatenstil“'' bezeichnet. Er vereint auf praktische Art alle fünf vorherigen Formen miteinander. Zudem ermöglicht dieser Kampfstil die Kunst, zwei Lichtschwerter zu führen. So wie es verschiedene Kampfformen gibt, gibt es auch verschiedene Arten, einen Lichtschwertkampf zu beenden: * Shiim: Es gehört zu den zwei wichtigsten Trefferformen und ist eine Schlag, der oberflächliche Wunden erzeugt. * Shiak: Dies ist die zweite wichtige Trefferart, die einem Gegner einen Stich mit der Klinge versetzt. * Sun Djem: Es kann einen Gegner dadurch entwaffnen, dass man seine Waffe zerstört oder er sie fallen lässt. * Cho Mai: Bei dieser Trefferart wird die Waffenhand abgetrennt und der Gegner somit außer Gefecht gesetzt. * Cho Sun: Anders als beim Cho Mai wird hier der gesamte Waffenarm abgetrennt, was bei Menschen meistens ab dem Ellenbogen geschieht. * Cho Mok: Hier werden andere Gliedmaßen wie z. B. die Beine abgetrennt, aber es sollte nur als letztes Mittel eingesetzt werden. * Mou Kei: Diese Art wird auch „Verstümmeln“ genannt, da dem Gegner so mehrere Gliedmaßen gleichzeitig abgetrennt werden. * Sai Cha: Durch diesen Treffer schlägt man seinem Gegner den Kopf ab. * Sai Tok: Dies gilt als Zeichen von Zorn und der Dunklen Seite, da man so den Gegner in zwei Hälften teilt. Deswegen war diese Trefferform Schülern oft nicht gestattet. Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten (von Sabla-Mandibu) Das Spüren von Leben oder auch Prima Vitae ist die grundlegendste Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit. Durch sie kann ein Jedi die Gegenwart von Lebewesen und ihren Aufenthaltsort spüren. So kann man sogar auch Geführten von Feinden unterscheiden und auch einige Padawane konnten dadurch ihre Meister über Lichtjahre hinweg spüren. Um die Fäden der Lebendigen Macht zu erkennen, benötigt man die Sinneskraft oder auch Tactus Otium. Dieser Sinn zeigt einem Jedi die Macht eines Planeten und warnt zudem auch vor Orten der Dunklen Seite. Die Postkognition oder auch Tai Vordrax ist eine der wenigen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten, die die Vereinigende Macht nutzen. Durch diese Fähigkeit ist es möglich durch einen Gegenstand das Machtbild jener Person zu bekommen, die ihn zuletzt berührt hat. Man kann auch erfahren, was in einem Raum passiert ist ohne dabeigewesen zu sein. Somit wird das Gedächtnis der Macht genutzt. Die Telepathie erlaubt es einen Jedi, seine Stimme in den Vestand eines anderen zu pflanzen. Feldausrüstung und Verantwortung (Morrit Ch'gally) Da sich ein Padawan nicht mehr nur auf Coruscant aufhielt, musste er für Missionen auf anderen Planeten vorbereitet sein. Eine optimale Ausrüstung war dafür unverzichtbar. Neben dem Lichtschwert und passendem Werkzeug befinden sich noch andere Gegenstände am Allzweckgürtel. * A88-Auqa-Atemgerät: Es kann einen Jedi bis zu 2 Stunden mit Sauerstoff oder anderen Atemgasen versorgen. Meist wird es im Wasser eingesetzt, kann aber auch in giftiger oder dünner Atmosphäre Anwendung finden. * Jedi-Signal-Sendeempfänger: Er ist ein Hyperwellen-Gerät, das auf einer geschützten Frequenz mit dem Tempel verbunden ist. So können Nachrichten über weite Strecken versendet und empfangen werden. * Druckluft-Greifhaken: Er ist mit einem Flüssigkeitstank ausgestattet, der sich beim Abfeuern verfestigt und zu einem Seil wird. Das Seil hat eine Hchstlänge von 21 Metern und eine Belastbarkeit von maximal 550 Kilogramm. * Komlink: Mit ihm ist es möglich im Orbit in einer Reichweite von 100 Kilometern zu kommunizieren. Zudem kann es ein Rauschen erzeugen, sodass man nicht abgehört werden kann. * Bildwerfer: Er kann Holo-Karten und andere 3-D-Bilder projizieren. Sogar holographische Nachrichten sind möglich. Um Fragen zu beantworten, auf die die Macht keine Antwort hat, konnte man die Analysekammer im Tempel aufsuchen. Dort unterzogen sich die Gegenstände einer Spektral- oder Molekularanalyse durchgeführt von JN-66-oder SP-4-Analysedroiden, jedoch sollte man vorher Angaben über die gewünschten Informationen geben. Sollte der abgegebene Gegenstand in ein Verbrechen verwickelt sein, so bekam die Polizei nach der Analyse bescheid. Kultur und Politik in der Republik (von Bowspritz) Während seiner Reise durch die Galaxis begegnete man vielen verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten aus den unterschiedlichsten Spezies. Deshalb gibt Bowspritz einen kurzen Überblick über die wichtigsten Gruppen. * Duros sind bekannt für ihre Fähigkeiten als Raumfahrer. Ursprünglich stammen sie vom Planeten Duro, man findet sie aber eher als Piloten oder Mitarbeiter auf Raumstationen wieder. * Biths bewohnen den Planeten Clak'dor VII. Sie sind besonders fähige Mathematiker und Musiker. Ihre Wahrnehmung von Tönen ähnelt der Farbwahrnehmung anderer Spezies. * Herglics sind eine Spezies, die für ihren Handel bekannt sind. Selbst der Jedi-Tempel gehört zu ihrem Handelsnetz. * Corellianer gehören der Spezies Mensch an, grenzen sich aber dennoch ab, da sie sich für die besten Piloten halten. * Sullustaner stammen aus den Vulkanhöhen von Sullust und zeigen daher ein großes Geschick in Navigation und Führung. * Die Hutts sind die Herrscher über den Hutt-Raum. Sie sind gute Strategen, man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen! * Bothaner sind im Bothan-Raum ansässig, ein Gebiet rund um Botha-wui. Dieser Raum ist die Heimat für viele Spione und andere Gruppierungen. * Squibs sind die größten Schrottsammler der Galaxis. Dennoch wird ihnen auch nachgesagt, dass sie Diebe seien. Als Jedi sollte man nicht nur ein Wissen über die verschiedenen Spezies sammeln, sondern in Erfahrung bringen, welche Arten machtresistent sind. * Bei Hutts sind Gedankentrick kaum wirksam. Sie sind schwer zu beeinflussen oder auch zu lesen. * Toydarianer können durch ein Gas in ihrem Bauch fliegen. Sie sind immun gegen Gedankentricks, Trugbilder und Telepathie. Aber dennoch scheuen sie sich nicht einen unwissenden Jedi zu überlisten. * Die Dashade wurden durch eine Supernova fast ausgelöscht. Diese Spezies ist gegen alle direkten Machtanwendungen immun und können zusätzlich nicht von einem Jedi wahrgenommen werden. * Die reptilartigen Yinchorri können nicht geistig beeinflusst werden, dafür sind sie zu sehr im inneren Gleichgewicht. * B'rknaa sind Felskreaturen, die sich einen Kollektivgeist teilen und sie direkten Machteinwirkungen trotzen lässt. * Shi'ido und Polydroxol sind Gestaltwandler. Beide sind rätselhafte Spezies, die schwer durch die Macht zu greifen sind. Doch nicht nur den Jedi oder Sith war es möglich, die Macht zu nutzen, sondern auch einige Tierwesen konnten sich ihrer bedienen. * Vornskr können die Macht spüren und jagen danach ihre Beute. * Ysalamiri sind in der Lage Blasen in der Macht zu bilden und sich so vor Feinden zu schützen. * Taozine besitzen Knoten auf ihrem Panzer, die sie in der Macht verbirgt. * Nachtjäger nutzen die Macht um Tarnschatten um sich zu erzeugen. Man sollte also lernen diese Silhouetten zu durchschauen. * Beck-tori schärfen mit der Macht ihre Jagdinstinkte und können zudem noch Verletzungen heilen. * Akk-Hunde stellen enge Bindungen über Telepathie und Empathie her. * Jakobestien können über ihre Hörner einen telekinetischen Schub abgeben. Studium auf Praxeum-Schiffe (von Crix Sunburris) Die Praxeum-Schiffe gehörten zu den Erkundungs-Korps, wobei Sunburris drei hervorhebt: die Beneficia, die Brillanz und die Silikanische Stille. An Bord dieser Schiffe verbrachte man die meiste Zeit mit Lichtschwerttraining oder dem Studium von neuen Sprachen und Kulturen. Zusätzlich konnte man dort Meditationskammern, Biblotheken, Turnhallen, Sternfeld-Holo-Karten und medizinische Abteilungen finden. Bei planetarischen Katastrophen oder Bürgerkriegen konnten diese Praxeum-Schiffe angefordert werden, weswegen sie auch mit Laser- und Ionenkanonen ausgestattet waren. Die Jedi-Prüfungen (von Restelly Quist) Die Prüfungen hatten ihren Ursprung auf Tython und unterstanden nie einer festen Struktur. Die jeweiligen Meister waren diejenigen, die den Anwärter beurteilten. Da aber diese eher subjektive Einschätzung viele Nachteile mit sich brachte, versuchte man die Schüler von neutralen Meister bewerten zu lassen. Die Prüfungen zu Quists Zeiten umfassten fünf Aufgaben: * Die Prüfung des Könnens prüfte das Geschick mit dem Lichtschwert und die Beherrschung eines Schülers. * Die Prüfung des Mutes sollte die Stärke des Anwärters bei Gefahr oder sogar Chancenlosigkeit ans Licht bringen. * Die Prüfung des Geistes testete, wie ein Jedi mit inneren Konflikten umging. * Die Prüfung des Fleisches konzentrierte sich darauf, inwieweit der Schüler Schmerzen ertragen konnte. * Die Prüfung der Einsicht zeigte wie gut der Anwärter Illusion von Realität unterschied. Zu besonderen Umständen war es auch möglich, dass der Rat der Jedi einen Padawan ohne konkrete Prüfungen zum Jedi-Ritter ernannte. Der Ritterschlag (von Fae Coven) Nach den bestandenen Prüfungen ab es noch ein Hindernis, das der Padawan überwinden musste: der Schlag zum Ritter. Einen Tag vor der Zeremonie musste sich der Schüler in eine Meditationskammer begeben und dort seine bisherige Ausbildung rückläufig betrachten. Nach dieser Vorbereitung wurde der Padawan vom Rat der Jedi und seinem Meister in der Halle der Ritterschaft erwartet. Im verdunkelten Raum wurden die Lichtschwerter aller Mitglieder aktiviert und der Padawan kniete vor dem Ranghöchsten Jedi nieder. Es wurden folgende Worte gesprochen: ''Kraft der Befugnis des Rates und im Einklang mit dem Willen der Macht ernenne ich dich zu einem Jedi-Ritter der Republik. Der Ritterschlag war vollzogen, wenn der Meister den Padawan-Zopf abtrennte. Von da an konnte sich der Schüler einen Jedi-Ritter nennen. Teil IV: Jedi-Ritter Aufgaben und Pflichten eines Ritters (von Fae Coven) Nach dem Ritterschlag war ein Jedi nicht mehr an seinen Meister gebunden und konnte selbstständig Missionen des Rates durch die Galaxis unternehmen. Die Jedi-Ritter zählten zu der größten Gruppe innerhalb des Ordens und erfüllten unzählige Funktionen besonders als Friedenswächter, Diplomaten und Ermittler. Zu den bekanntesten Arten gehörten der Hüter, der Gesandte und der Wächter. Jedi-Hüter (von Crix Sunburris) Jedi die diesen Pfad verfolgten, waren diejenigen, die an vorderster Front die Republik verteidigten. Deshalb verbindet man den Jedi-Hüter sofort mit einem Lichtschwert, da dies Waffe und Erkennungsmerkmal zugleich war. Man konnte sie als so etwas wie Polizeikräfte der Republik sehen, die versuchten den Frieden zu sichern und Verbrecher zur Strecke brachten. Meist wurden sie zu den Welten des Äußeren Rands und des Wilden Raums entsandt, um örtliche Behörden zu helfen und die Bevölkerung zu retten. Bei besonderen Verdiensten verteilte der Rat den Ehrentitel Meister des Krieges an ausgewählte Jedi-Hüter. Jedi-Friedenshüter Friedenshüter galten als Versierte in Sachen Schutz und Überwachung. Selten fand man sie im Kampfgeschehen unter den Truppen, sondern eher als Kontrolleur großer Ansammlungen oder als Abwender von Gefahren, bevor diese eskalieren konnten. Tempel-Sicherheit Hüter waren ebenfalls als Tempel-Sicherheit auf Coruscant im Einsatz. Neben dem Tempel überwachten sie die benachbarten Gebiete und hielten sie von Fanatikern und Extremisten fern. Zu ihnen gehörten ebenfalls die Jedi-Torwächter, die vor dem Eingang des Jedi-Tempels für Ordnung sorgten, und die Jedi-Hünen, die alleine durch ihre Erscheinung Unruhestifter abschreckten. Jedi-Sternenjäger Jedi-Sternenjäger - auch Jedi-Asse genannt - besaßen eine Flotte von Wilder-Stern-Jägern. Mit Hilfe der Macht konnten sie ihre Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit, Zielgenauigkeit und Wahrnehmung erhöhen. In den Klonkriegen waren sie ein Bestandteil der Republikanischen Flotte, aber sie waren auch bei Verteidigungskräfte anderer Sektoren und Planeten willkommen. Lichtschwert-Ausbilder Der Kampf und der Umgang mit einem Lichtschwert begleitet einen Jedi bis er eins mit der Macht wird. Daher überraschte es nicht, dass Lichtschwert-Ausbilder zu den größten Stützen des Jedi-Ordens gehörten. Meisterin Vaunk war eine Ausbilderin mit dem Titel Kampfmeister, der im Laufe der Jahre nicht nur von Ausbildern, sondern auch von Generälen und Jedi-Lords genutzt wurden. Jene Kampfmeister unterwiesen Anwärter und Padawane in den Kampfformen I bis VI und in Ausnahmefällen auch Form VII. Alle Lichtschwert-Ausbilder gehörten zu den Jedi-Meistern und mussten zwingend von einem Kampfmeister vorgeschlagen und vom Hohen Rat bestätigt werden. Experten für Exotische Waffen Für gewöhnlich führten Jedi-Hüter Lichtschwerter mit sich, dennoch war die Art der Bewaffnung auch unter ihnen variabel. Experten für exotische Waffen verstanden es mit individuellen Waffen ihre Künste unter Beweis zu stellen. Schaffte es ein Jedi folgende Waffen zu beherrschen, wurde ihm der Titel Experte für Exotische Waffen verliehen: * Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert und Lichtlanze - oft wurden auch nur Kampfstöcke aus lichtschwertresistentem Material genutzt. * Peitschen - bestehend aus Leder, Draht, Kordel oder Energiesträngen; damit umschlangen sie die Arme und Beine ihrer Gegner und entwaffneten diese oder rangen sie zu Boden. * Morgensterne - eine schwer zu kontrollierende Waffe, die Knochen zertrümmern lies. * Fernwaffen - eher unüblich unter den Jedi, dennoch konnte durch die Macht die Sicht verbessert und Schüsse gelenkt werden. * Kampfkünstler des Bakuui Hand - mit der Macht verstärkten sie ihre Hände, Füße und Unterarme und schlugen unbewaffnet zu. Dabei konnten sie Steine zerschlagen. Jedi-Gesandter (von Salba-Mandibu) Anders als die Jedi-Hüter waren die Gesandten dafür zuständig, dass die Kernsätze des Jedi-Kodex erhalten blieben. Zum Einsatz kamen diese Jedi nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld, sondern dienten bei politischen Verhandlungen - und außerhalb der Republik. Ihr Wissen über die Machte führte Gelehrten zu außergewöhnlichen Lösungen bei Problemen. Abgesehen von Verhandlungen widmeten sich Jedi dieses Pfades der Wissenschaft und der Lehre. Jedi-Gelehrte waren gekennzeichnet durch ein großes Talent in der Macht, die besten unter ihnen trugen daher oft auch den Titel Meister des Wissens. Jedi-Seher Seher waren bekannt für ihr Gespür der Vereinigenden Macht und konnten fühlen wie diese Raum und Zeit zusammenhält. Außerdem empfingen sie Visionen aus Vergangenheit und Zukunft und sahen Ereignisse, die meilenweit entfernt lagen. Jedi-Propheten gehörten ebenfalls dieser Unterart an und hielten ihre Weissagungen in Holocronen fest. Jedi-Heiler Diese Jedis bedienten sich der Lebendigen Macht, um das Leben von Sterbenden zu retten oder Kranke zu heilen. Sie praktizierten ihre Heilkunst überwiegend in der Krankenstation des Jedi-Tempels, man konnte sie aber auch auf anderen Planeten finden wie Rhinnal oder H'ratth. Jedi-Forscher Sie lösten schwer theoretische Probleme mit ihrem Verstand und machten es sich zur Aufgabe die Datenbestände des Archivs zu ergänzen. Zu ihnen zählten Mathematiker, Hyperraumphysiker, Astronomen und Biologen. Meister Bowspritz gehörte auch dieser Gruppierung an. Jedi-Botschafter Botschafter studierten die Rechtsprinzipien antiker Caamasi-Philosophen und galten damit im höchsten Maße als gerecht und unparteiisch. Durch diese Eigenschaften bevorzugte man sie als Repräsentanten der Republik und sie arbeiteten eng mit der Regierung zusammen. Jedi-Diplomat Diplomaten ähnelten den Botschaftern stark, waren ihnen aber in ihrer Anzahl überlegen. In ihrer Rolle traten sie weniger repräsentativ, sondern mehr aktiv auf, indem sie Vertragsbedingungen aushandelten und somit den Frieden wahrten. Hierbei war Anpassungsfähigkeit gefordert. Wissenshüter Zu den Wissenshüter gehörten Chronisten, Bibliothekare und Archivare. Die Chronisten unter ihnen spezialisierten sich auf die Vergangenheit und widmeten sich dazu ihren Studien, während Bibliothekare mit Besuchern in Kontakt traten und ihnen alle Quellen zugänglich machten. Archivare waren ebenfalls mehr im Hintergrund tätig und übersetzten, kopierten Texte oder fügten neue der Sammlung hinzu. Alle drei Gruppen waren Teil der Bibliothekarsversammlung, die über die Beschaffung von Daten wachte. Jedi-Wächter (von Morrit Ch'gally) Der Pfad eines Wächters wurde als Mittelweg zwischen Hüter und Gesandter verstanden. Sie konzentrierten sich auf Fähigkeiten, die ohne Machtsinn durchgeführt werden konnten. Jedis dieser Art gingen davon aus, dass die Macht nicht alle Antworten auf aufkommenden Fragen lieferte, sodass sie mit zivilen Sachverstand an Aufgaben herantraten. Anders als Hüter und Gesandte verbrachten sie ihre Zeit oft in einem einzelnen Sektor und sorgten für die Sicherheit ihres zugeordneten Sektors. Meist waren Wächter auch dafür verantwortlich, dass machtsensitive Kinder in der Galaxis gefunden wurden. Hacker Hacker waren Computerexperten, die in Netzwerke eindringen konnten ohne entdeckt zu werden. Durch die Macht war es nicht möglich, Konsolen oder Droiden zu überlisten, sodass Jedi mit diesem Geschick unabdingbar waren. Technikexperte Technikexperten besaßen größere Fähigkeiten als Hacker und waren in der Lage nahezu jede Gerät auseinanderzuschrauben, zu erforschen und anschließend wieder zusammenzusetzen. Dennoch beschränkte sich die Zahl dieser Experten auf einen kleinen Kreis, da für diese Arbeiten oft Wartungs- und Reparaturdroiden genutzt wurden. Einige unter ihnen gebrauchten die Machtfähigkeit Mechu-Deru, durch die sie erkennen konnten, wie komplex der Aufbau des jeweiligen Gerätes war. Sicherheitsexperte Sicherheitexperten waren bekannt dafür, dass sie Fallen entschärfen und Alarme ausschalten konnten. Sie gehörten zu den Experten, was die Grenzen der Macht bei technologischen Schutzmaßen anging, und konnte dadurch unzählige Leben vor dem Tod bewahren. Jedi-Schatten Die Rolle der Jedi-Schatten bestand darin, Hinweise der Dunklen Seite ausfindig zu machen und gleich zu beseitigen, weshalb sie Spione und Sabotagen zugleich waren. Ihre Missionen standen über allem, sodass es nicht selten zu Kompromissen kam, die für andere Ordensmitglieder verwerflich gewesen wären. Wandlungsfähigkeiten (von Sabla-Mandibu) Als Jedi-Ritter stand der Wandel im Mittelpunkt - genauer die die Beeinflussung der Umwelt mit Hilfe der Macht, denn gerade diese Fertigkeit galt als eine der schwierigsten. * Telekinese - die grundlegenste Wandlungsfähigkeit und Basis für Machtschub und Machtzug. In der Kuddaka-Kammer des Jedi-Tempels war es möglich tonnenschwere Muntuur-Steine mit der Macht anzuheben. * Geistestäuschung - "Jedi-Gedankentrick", der es erlaubt Ströme eines unaufgeräumten Hirns umzulenken. * Umgebungswandel - Gruppe von Fähigkeiten, mit denen sich die Umwelt beeinflussen lässt. Damit kann ein Jedi Wirbelwinde, Blitzeinschläge oder Hagelstürme erzeugen. * Pflanzenflut / Consitor Sato - Durch die Lebendige Macht ist es möglich Dornenranken zu erzeugen, um damit einen Feind zu umschlingen. Fortgeschrittene Machttechniken * Kampfmeditation - eine Fähigkeit, mit der Verbündete im Kampf eine Steigerung der Moral und Kampfkraft erhalten, während Feinde nur Angst und Verwirrung spüren. Sie fand Anwendung in der Schlacht von Mizra. * Entzündung / Flamusfracta - Zuspitzung der Telekinese, die Objekte zum Explodieren bringen. * Kunst des Kleinen - Methode, sich selbst mit der Macht zu vereinen. Erlaubt einem Jedi sich auf die Größe eines Atoms zu schrumpfen, in diesem Zustand ist es möglich durch den Aufbau von Proteinen und Zellen Gifte und Krankheiten zu eliminieren. * Doppelgänger / Similfuturus - Fähigkeit, ein Duplikat von sich selbst oder Objekten zu erzeugen, das nicht vom Original zu unterscheiden ist. * Machtsturm - Demonstration purer Naturgewalt; Nach der Öffnung eines Hyperraumwurmlochs mithilfe der Macht erfährt das All eine enorme Erschütterung. Wurde vom Hohen Rat als Kraft der Dunklen Seite eingestuft. Verbotene Machttechniken * Machtgriff - Form der Telekinese, die als verlängerte Hand genutzt wird, um Feinde in die Luft zu heben oder ihnen die Kehle zuzudrücken. * Machtwahnsinn - Geistestäuschung, mit der man gewaltvoll in die Psyche eines Opfers eindringt, bis es gelähmt ist. Kann den Verstand bestimmter Personen dauerhaft verrückt werden lassen. * Todesfeld - Machtnutzer machen sich durch diese Fähigkeit, Zorn und Hass nutzbar und projizieren sie mit grellem Schein auf ihre Opfer, was zu Verbrennungen der Haut oder zu Verdampfung von Gliedmaßen führen kann. * Smaragdblitz - Technik, bei der elektrische Schläge aus der Hand und den Fingern abgegeben werden. Sie ist eng verwandt mit den Sith-Blitz, entspringt aber aus einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Können auch in einer Energiekugel gebündelt werden. Fortgeschrittene Lichtschwerttechniken (von Skarch Vaunk) Lichtschwertkampf der Form VII: Juyo Die Form Juyo - auch als der Weg des Vornskr bezeichnet - erfordert, dass sich ein Jedi von kontrollierte Erregung leiten lässt. Dies war im Orden sehr umstritten, das dies den ersten Kernsatz des Kodex verletzt: Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden. ''Doch in Wirklichkeit geben sich Meister dieser Form nicht blind ihren Gefühlen hin, sondern bündelen ihre Emotionen um ihren Schlägen Stärke zu verleihen. Es erfordert mentales Geschick seine Gefühle so zu kontrollieren, da Ungeübte leicht dem Zorn der Dunklen Seite verfallen können. Aus dieser Versuchung heraus, war die Form Juyo deshalb nur eingeschränkt vom Hohen Rat zugelassen. Einem Schüler pro Jahr wurde es gestattet, Form VII zu erlernen. Die Manöver der Form gelten als chaotisch und verlaufen in raschen Ausbrüchen. Durch Übung ist es möglich die Abläufe zu erlernen, dennoch kann man Juyo erst richtig nutzen, wenn man sich von seinen Emotionen leiten lässt. Zusätzliche Lichtschwerttechniken * Schwertwurf - Verbindung aus Lichtschwertkampf und Telekinese, die es erlaubt ein aktiviertes Lichtschwert nach einem Ziel zu werfen. Es kann dabei rotieren oder in direkter Linie geworfen werden. * Berittener Kampf - Kunst, vom Sattel aus zu kämpfen. * Trakata - Schnelles Aus- und Einschalten des Lichtschwerts. * Sokan - Methode, die die Umwelt in den Kampf einbezieht. Man sucht sich eine eine höhere Position oder eine Deckung, um daraus einen Vorteil zu ziehen. Entwicklung eines eigenen Stils Als Jedi-Ritter durchlief man die Lehren der Kampfstile I - VI, sodass es jedem Jedi möglich war, seinen bevorzugte Form zu wählen oder daraus eine eigene Mischform zu konstruieren. Dennoch sollte eine Grundform beibehalten werden, die man auswendig kannte um im Kampf nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Gewinnen neuer Mitglieder (von Morrit Ch'gally) Unabhängig von Heimatplanet, Spezies, Reichtum oder sonstigem Status werden Wesen mit der Fähigkeit, die Macht zu spüren, geboren. Ein verantwortungsvoller Umgang mit der Macht muss ein Leben lang geübt werden, daher nahm der Jedi-Orden selten Mitglieder auf, die ein paar Jahre alt waren. Innerhalb der Republik zeigte sich das Aufspüren von Neugeborenen als relativ einfach. Durch Bluttests bei der Geburt konnte die Konzentration der Midi-Chlorianer ermittelt werden. Sollten diese Tests nicht eindeutig verlaufen sein, kamen andere Hilfsmittel wie Testschirme zur Bestimmung der Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens oder das Mentallabyrinth, das Ansätze von Telekinese aufzeigen konnte. Ein falsches Bild der Jedi Der Gedanke, dass jedes machtbegabte Wesen ein Recht auf eine Ausbildung hatte, kam nicht überall in der Galaxis gut an, sodass die Jedi immer wieder Verunglimpfungen begegneten und Vorurteile vorherrschten: * Jedi sind Zauberer * Jedi sind Entführer * Jedi sind Gehirnwäscher * Jedi sind überheblich Die Geschichte der Sith (von Restelly Quist) Ähnlich wie die Jedi spiegeln sich die Hauptlehren der Sith in ihrem Sith-Kodex wieder: # Frieden ist eine Lüge, es gibt nur Leidenschaft. # Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. # Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. # Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. # Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. # Die Macht wird mich befreien. Die Sith behaupteten mit diesem Bekenntnis, die Grenzen des Althergebrachten zu überwinden und die Fundamente der Macht zu erschüttern. Doch jeder Satz des Kodex dreht sich um persönliche Begierden, sodass schnell klar wird, worin sich Jedi und Sith unterscheiden. Wo die Sith nach schnellen Siegen streben, erlangen Jedi Größe durch Demut. Die Lehren der Sith-Spezies von Korriban und der Abtrünnigen Jedi,die während des ersten großen Schismas auf Tython den Orden verließen, waren so eng verbunden, dass schnell jeder Anhänger dieses Glaubens als Sith bezeichnet wurde. Ihre Lichtschwerte enthalten synthetische Kristalle mit roter Farbe, die es durchaus bereits schafften, dass die Klinge eines Jedi durch Überladung zerstört wurde. Das zweite große Schisma und der letzte Krieg Nach dem zweiten großen Schisma und der hundertjährigen Dunkelheit entstanden die modernen Sith. Die Überlebenden des Krieges wurden von den Jedi ins Exil geschickt, wo sie auf die Sith-Spezies trafen, mit denen sie ihre Kultur vereinten. Zweitausend Jahre später starteten diese Sith eine Invasion auf die Republik. Dies war der erste von vielen Kriegen zwischen Jedi und Sith. Während der Vultar-Katastrophe im Dritten großen Schisma vernichteten Anhänger der Dunklen Seite eine gesamte Welt aus, was wieder zu Kämpfen führte wie Exar Kuns großem Sith-Krieg und dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg. Dabei entschanden aus zwei Jedi, die Sith-Lords Darth Malak und Darth Revan. So wurde wenige Jahrhunderte später Coruscant von den Sith erobert, was eine kurzzeitige Umsiedlung der Jedi nach Tython hervorrief. Das vierte große Schisma leitete erneute eine Zeitspanne von Kämpfen ein, die den Aufstieg des Sith Darth Ruin ebnete und ein dunkles Zeitalter für die Republik einleitete. Es stand die Auslöschung der Zivilisation bevor, die bei der Schlacht von Ruusan doch noch abgewendet werden konnte. Darth Bane und das Ende der Sith Nach der Schlacht von Ruusan fiel der Sith-Orden vor allem durch die Hilfe des Sith Darth Bane. Bereits während des Krieges versuchte er die Führung des Sith-Lord Kaan in der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zu unterbinden. Viele der Sith hielten Bane für den Sith'ari, einen prophezeiten Retter, der die Sith als perfektes Wesen anführte, sodass er gegenüber Kaan immer mehr an Beliebtheit gewann. So kam es, dass Kaan im Angesichts seiner Niederlage eine Gedankenbombe auf Ruusan zündete und damit Jedi, Sith und die Oberfläche des Planeten vernichtete. Bane selbst wurde ebenfalls Opfer diese Attacke. Weitere Anhänger der Dunklen Seite * Hexer von Tund - waren Nachkommen der reinblütigen Sith, die von Korriban auswanderten. Im Zentrum des Äußeren Rands praktizierten sie eine geheime und bösartige Form der Machtmanipulation. * Jarvashqiine - lebten in den ersten Jahrhunderten der Republik und glaubten, dass die Dunkle Seite nur durch komplizierte Blutrituale offenbart werden konnte. * Mecrosa-Orden - hatte seinen Ursprung im Tapani-Sektor genauer im Haus Mecetti. Sie galten als harte Widersacher der Jedi. * Schwertgeborene - waren eine Splittergruppe der Sith, die an die Überlegenheit von Stichwaffen glaubten. Sie nutzten Lichtschwerter, exotische Vibroklingen wie das Sith-Tremorschwert. * Schwarze Ritter - Armee des Dunklen Unterlords, die im Kampf gegen die Jedi fielen. Dennoch tauchten einige von ihnen immer wieder auf, sodass bis heute nicht bekannt ist, ob nicht noch Schwarze Ritter existieren. Bei der Huwhaka-Revolte kämpfte Meister Yoda gegen sie. Gefahren für die Lehren der Jedi (von Restelly Quist) Durch Verluste vieler Jedi an die Sith führte der Jedi-Orden neue Regeln ein, die Visionären Einhalt bieten sollten. Es wurden keine alternativen Wege, die gegen die Weisheiten des Orden liefen mehr zugelassen. * Die Relativisten behaupteten, dass die Dunkle Seite nicht existierte, sondern sich das Dunkel nur im Geist des Machtnutzers befinde. Gefahr in diesem Denken bestand darin, dass man schnell glauben konnte, dass man immer richtig handelte, nur weil die Absichten rein waren. * Die Grauen Jedi brachen nicht mit den Jedi-Ansichten, waren aber dafür bekannt, sich den Anweisungen des Rates zu widersetzen. Sie waren Querdenker, die meist den kürzesten Weg wählten und Kompromisse eingingen. Sie ließen sich von ihrer Erfahrung leiten. * Die Verlorenen waren Jedi-Meister, die sich aus philosophischen Gründen vom Orden abwandten Andere Macht nutzende Gruppen Nicht nur der Jedi-Orden war nicht die einzige Gruppe, die die Macht untersuchte und ihr folgte. Mehrer Gruppierungen folgten der Macht auf ihre eigene Weise, doch die Jedi gingen davon aus, dass ihr Weg dem Willen der Macht am besten folgte. * Die Aing-Tii-Mönche lebten im Kathol-Rift und konnten das All für sofortige Teleportionen manipulieren. * Die Baran-Do-Weisen aus Dorin nutzten die Macht zum Schärfen ihrer Sinn und um Ereignisse aus der Zukunft zu sehen. * Die Luka Sene, eine Sekte der Miraluka, bewohnten Alpheridies und gleichten mit der Macht ihre natürliche Blindheit aus. So konnten sie ihre Umgebung unwahrscheinlich scharf wahrnehmen. * Die Matukai zählten zu den besten Kampfkünstlern der Galaxis. Die Verbindung zur Macht verstärkte ihre Schläge und ihren Kampfgeist. In Luke Skywalkers neuen Jedi-Orden traten auch Matukai-Krieger bei. * Die Hüter des Atems ist ein noch immer existenter Orden, die vor der Zerstörung die Welt Kashi bewohnten. Sie besitzen ein starkes Band zur lebendigen Macht und können das Zellwachstum von Pflanzen und Tieren anregen. Annahme eines Padawan-Schülers (von Fae Coven) Neben dem Anwerben von neuen Mitglieder stand der Fortbestand des Orden im Vordergrund. Daher sollten Jedi-Ritter ebenfalls einen Padawan annehmen und ihm die Wege der Macht lehren. Die Bemühungen konnten den Jedi nach erfolgreicher Lehre in den Rang eines Meister heben. Gerade Turniere der Anwärter oder einfache Unterrichtseinheiten boten die Möglichkeit einen potentiellen Padawan kennenzulernen. Meist ähnelte der Padawan seinem Meister in einigen Belangen, dennoch war diese Verbindung von beidseitigem Lernen geprägt. Es war zudem wichtig ein starkes Band zu seinem Schüler aufzubauen, sodass er die beste Ausbildung hatte, bevor er sich den Prüfungen stellte. Der Weg zum Meister und Großmeister (von Fae Coven) Der Rang eines Jedi-Meisters war die höchste formelle, die man unter den Jedi erlangen konnte. Dennoch war dies nicht jedem Jedi vorbehalten, was nicht den Ende des Weges bedeutet. Jedi-Meister waren eine kleine Gruppe im Orden. Neben der erfolgreichen Ausbildung eines Padawans konnte man durch besondere Dienste für die Republik oder durch das Absolvieren spezieller Prüfungen den Titel Jedi-Meister erlangen. An den Missionen und Aufgaben änderte der Rang nichts, außer dass der jeweilige Jedi sich ab sofort nur noch Lehrtätigkeiten widmen wollte und dem Orden in einer andere Tätigkeit diente. Der Titel Großmeister war nur den Besten aller Meister gegönnt. Während einige Zeit lang eine ausgewählte Elite diesen ehrenvollen Titel trugen, wurde er später nur noch an einen Jedi verliehen. Den Tod überwinden (von Fae Coven) Niemand kann genau sagen, was einen erwartet, wenn man eins mit der Macht wird. Dennoch waren die Jedi davon überzeugt, dass man mit seiner alten Identität die Reise ins Jenseits antrat. Gemäß des letzten Leitsatzes des Kodex, wird nur der Körper zurückgelassen und der Verstand bleibt bestehen: ''Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht. Quellen * en:The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Legends